randomonialandfandomcom-20200216-history
Annoying things in Skyrim
This is a list of all the annoying things in Skyrim Followers Terrible Stealth God damn it. I'm sneaking down a corridor in an ancient dwarven ruin and see a bandit sitting on a chair. I pull out my bow, dock an arrow and line up my shot. But just before I fire I see my follower (who was meant to be an assassin) decided to go all LEEEERRROOY JENKINS! Then charges straight into the path of my arrow. Rubbish AI Followers have rubbish AI. There's no denying it. All they are good for are pack mules (unless you have an army of them like I have by using a glitch). Sometimes they walk into a doorway in a cave/bandit camp/dwarven ruin/draugr crypt and won't budge unless you walk into them for 10 seconds or using FUS RO DAH on them. Also, most followers you meet will be stuck at the level you see them at. Walk into a building with many potential followers at level 5? Well tough, they are all now stuck at level 5 meaning they'll be slaughtered at a regular basis. People Heimskr That ******* priest from Whiterun. All he does ALL DAY, EVERY DAY is preach the word of Talos. I'll give you an extract: * *: "Talos the mighty! Talos the unerring! Talos the unassailable! To you we give praise! *: We are but maggots, writhing in the filth of our own corruption! While you have ascended from the dung of mortality, and now walk among the stars! *: But you were once man! Aye! And as man, you said, "Let me show you the power of Talos Stormcrown, born of the North, where my breath is long winter. I breathe now, in royalty, and reshape this land which is mine. I do this for you, Red Legions, for I love you." *You can see how he is annoying. Heimskr also enjoys going into the local tavern and calling the waitresses 'Harpies.' *Of course, I killed Heimskr with an arrow through the head and looted his corpse. Nazeem "Do you get to the Cloud District very often? Oh, what am I saying, of course you don't." This is one of Nazeem's only lines. His daily routine includes bullying random merchants, pretending to be rich and asking if you get to the Cloud District very often. He claims to go there very often and claims to advise the Jarl, but does neither. He lives in a room in The Drunken Huntsman inn in Whiterun. People kill him because of the above quote. Helgird Before you do the quest Blood on the Ice ''Helgird is fine. However, after you complete it Helgird forgets how to say anything other than, "Large diagonal cut from left shoulder..." "Large diagonal cut from left shoulder..." Large diagonal cut from left shoulder..." You get the point. Jarl Balgruuf's Children Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, the Jarl of Whiterun, has 3 children. Each of them are annoying in their own special way. Nelkir: "''Another wanderer, here to lick my father's boots, good job." Frothar: "Father says I'm too young to train with a sword, so I practice with my fists!" Dagny: "One of the new servants? Remember that I like my meat rare." Two of those kids are conscending b******s and the other one just repeats the same line over and over again. Hrongar Hrongar is the younger brother of Jarl Balgruuf. However, he is a unique member on this list due to the following quote: "I'm not a man, I'm a weapon in human form. Just unsheath me, and point me at the enemy." Category:Skyrim Category:The Randomonia Scriptures